(Un)intentional and (Un)planned
by wisegirl1800
Summary: 'Your parents always wanted two children. You weren't part of their perfect, planned family'. Dominique::centric. Rates t for depression and slight implactions of suicide.


Your parents always wanted two children.

They planned for the beautiful, finesse, and very veela mademoiselle. They planned for her to be adored and the recipient of all the adults' affection and claims of perfection. Before she moved on to being the sole contender for the hearts of boys everywhere, they planned for her to recognize her veela side and perfect her charms. She would be intelligent and witty and would eventually fall into the _oh-so-perfect _kind of love. She would become the epitome of beauty and would have been the reason for other girls' envious glares had she not been _so_ _sweet, so kind, so helpful. _Yes, they planned for a French little mademoiselle, yes, they planned for Victoire.

They decided that they would have a handsome, strong, strangely graceful, charming little monsieur. He would be the perfect little baby boy, whom all the adults would coo over and say would soon become a heartbreaker. His smile would cause girls to fall at his feet, would seduce even the toughest of women, it would help him talk his way out of any trouble. After all, such a _charming-sweet-helpful-innocent _boy would never do anything wrong. He would be the most _exquisite-mysterious-romantic_ boy Hogwarts would ever have seen, before he went onto a charming job where he would **_flare_**. He would show _poise, _and _wit_, and _charm …charm, charm, oh so much charm. _Yes they planned for the dashing little French monsieur, yes they planned for Louis.

They never planned for anyone to mess up their perfect little family. They never planned for someone to mess up their _dashing, sweet charming, darling _little famille. They never planned for someone to disrupt the balance and perfection of their full proof plan. They never planned for an erreur. They never planned for you.

'Yes, Victoire received straight O's'

'Yes, Louis was accepted in a Foreign exchange program in France'

'Yes, Victoire was made head girl'

'Yes, Louis did become caption of his school quidditch team'

Yes, yes, yes, the children of their (un)perfectly planned family have done something else impeccable. Their little monsieur and their little mademoiselle have lived up the expectations, the hopes, the dreams of the life plan that was set out in front of them.

You, well you always were the outlander, the odd one out, the one who was … forgotten. No one ever wanted to remember you, the _moyenne_ daughter, especially not when they could remember the _unique, exceptional, one-of-a-kind_ princess or day dream about the _alluring, charismatic, entrancing_ prince. (You've long since realized that's what they are.)

You try to ignore your unease every time someone retells an anecdote of their _funny, hilarious, widely known_ adventures. You try to pretend that you aren't disappointed when you hear your parents discussing their children and your name and your achievements are (in)conveniently left out.

They are perfect. They are planned. They are Mademoiselle Victoire Jacqueline Weasley and Monsieur Louis Donatein Weasley, the Princess and Prince. They are who rule their lovely cottage by the peaceful shore and who are treated with the respect and admiration of royalty where ever it may be that they chose to travel.

You are their sister (subject), you should be treated (un)equally. However you are not revered and never once have you been a trusted consultant. You have only ever had people approach you in concern to your family, never yourself (that would be preposterous).

You've long since accepted that you were not planned. You've long since accepted that you'll never truly be one of them. You used to try, oh you tried, you wanted to play pretend. But you've finally stepped down, you've moved aside to let the _perfect, planned_ family rule their realm. You never really were one of them, they were what you depended on.

When you last walked away from, they took their seat on throne. There was no way they would have known that you were about to deliver what they had originally intended. As you fell

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

They got what they planned. For you knew it was finally ended.

* * *

**A.N/ Review, I don't care if you choose not to favourite but I would ****really**** appreciate feedback!**


End file.
